Of Demigods and Wizards
by ThatAvidReader616
Summary: Hogwarts students and campers from Camp Half-Blood are given a textbook informing each other of their magical domains. A demigod hidden in Hogwarts spills the secrets of Camp during Defense Against the Dark Arts, and our demigods and wizards' worlds are turned around once again with the founding of their interlinked universes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: AU! Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover! And before I start the story, these are the three reasons why it's AU:

-Voldemort got defeated in the First Wizarding War

-Hera does not tamper with Jason and Percy's memories but they bump into each other anyway in San Francisco when Percy was visiting Annabeth

-Rachel does not recite the Prophecy of Seven

Takes place after The Last Olympian, and here's chapter 1! (sorry, it's a little short)

* * *

Hermione Granger was busy reading _Other Universes and Worlds Other Than Yours by Sibeta Amunet_, while waiting for their Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Amyna, to come. It was their lesson for today and as usual, Hermione did some advanced reading. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were busy talking about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup, happening after the school year.

It was their seventh and last year at Hogwarts, and their N.E.W.T.s were finally finished1. They were just having extra lessons, well, for fun. Especially Defense.

The clicking of heels coming through the doors signaling their Defense professor was there. Class today was Gryffindors with Slytherins.

"Good morning class!" Professor Amyna said cheerfully. She was wearing a navy blue long-sleeved shirt and a simple brown wooly vest, and heels and black slacks. She hung her cloak on one of the random racks whilst she was greeted with a monotone reply. "Today, we will be learning about other universes and worlds, other than our world, the wizarding world." A hand went up into the air. "Professor –"

"No, Mister Zabini, don't worry. We are not learning about Muggles." A few sighs, mostly from the Slytherins, could be heard. "Alas, I am not here to teach you about the Muggle world, as it is, Professor Abnegatia's job. But I am here, to teach you, about other magical worlds and people. Such as …" The students waited in anticipation. "Demigods." A soft murmur occurred in the class. "Now," Professor Amyna said silencing the students. "Who can tell me what a demigod is." Typically, Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" the woman asked politely. "Demigods, or Half-Bloods, are offspring's born to a human and a god, therefore are half-human, half-god," Hermione stated.

"And what kind of gods are these, Miss Granger?"

"They are either Greek gods or Roman gods, of Greek and Roman mythology. Most of them are Greek but when the gods are in their Roman form, their child, with a mortal, will be either the son or daughter of this particular god, with their Roman name, instead of Greek," Hermione finished. "10 points to Gryffindor for a well thorough explanation," Professor Amyna said, as praise to Hermione. Harry and Ron gave their best friend a smile, and she slightly blushed, and smiled back.

The professor then flicked her wand to the windows and the curtains pulled down, making the room quite dim. She then flicked her wand to the ceiling and a screen pulled down. The professor's black crimped hair flew behind her as she walked briskly to the back of the class where a projector was placed. A photo showed on the screen. A photo of three Greek god statues. "Now, who can tell me who these three Greek gods are?" Other than Hermione's, a few people held up their hands. "Miss Greengrass?" the professor called. "From left to right, the Greek gods are, Poseidon, the god of Sea, Zeus, the god of Lightning, and Hades, the god of the Underworld. They're parents are Rhea and Kronos. Also known as the _Big Three_ because they are the gods of the biggest parts of the Earth," Daphne answered. Professor Amyna smiled. "Correct! 5 points to Slytherin." For the past hour, the class discussed about the Greek gods and demigods. Even some Roman gods and demigods. What surprised them was what Professor Amyna asked. "So, does anyone know where demigods train?" Mumbles of no could be heard and heads were shaking. "I do." Everyone's head turned towards the speaker, some went wide-eyed while some gasped. Including Professor Amyna. "You _do_, Miss Robins2?" She slowly nodded her head. The professor gave her a questioning look and Demelza knew what she was going to ask. The Gryffindor chaser answered immediately. "Yes. I do. That's because …" Demelza hesitated. The Slytherins and Gryffindors leaned at the edge of their seats. "C'mon Demelza!" Ron said. They were all staring at her demanding _how_ the Hade – Merlin she knew where demigods train. She gave in. Demelza took in a deep breath. "Because … I'm a daughter of Hecate."

* * *

A/N:

1- Ok, so I searched up le Harry Potter Wiki on N.E.W.T.s and it doesn't say the schedule, sooo I looked at the O.W.L.s schedule and it was around the near end of fifth year. Therefore, I made N.E.W.T.s at the near end of seventh year J

2- Demelza Robins is either actually a fourth year or a fifth year but I made her a seventh year Gryffindor because she's the only decent Gryffindor (I can't choose Lavender or Parvati! I can't really figure out a way to make them demigods. And also, when I looked at Romilda Vane, it just didn't fit. So I chose Demelza) and a non-main protagonist of the Harry Potter series.

YAY! Chapter 1 is done! Sorry if it's quite short and I left you on a cliffy :3 teehee O.O ::dodges thrown tomatoes:: Don't worry! Chapter 2 will be up in a while! :D

Review, please! I'll give you a cookie! ( : : ) see! (it's a ploy to get you to review)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Yes, yes, [insert gasp here] two chapters in a day! Well, this is a story which I also wrote 2 years ago and it is incomplete, so bear with me for a moment because I have major writer's block most of the time, I'm so sorry.

* * *

Demelza was sure that every one froze. And eyes were going to roll on the floor any minute. Even Professor Amyna looks like she was going lose her mind. But she couldn't blame her. Other than that she just broke a law. Like how you used underage magic in front of Muggle strangers. Then again, her guardian, Patricia Allison of Hufflepuff3, made SURE that there were no monsters in any way at Hogwarts. The only monsters were the ones you read in _Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them_. If there were, they would go straight to Dumbledore (yes, Dumbledore knows about her being a demigod). She was also sure that she wasn't the only demigod at Hogwarts … but the only one in her year.

Professor Amyna snapped out of her reverie and the other students did too. "Well, Miss Robins, mind to tell us where you train?" The Gryffindor chaser smiled.

"I train at Camp Half-Blood. That's where the Greek demigods train. The Romans train in Camp Jupiter. I'm in Cabin number twenty out of twenty. I'm in Hecate's Cabin, of course. Each Cabin is like the Houses of Hogwarts. Now, the minor gods get Cabins and the children of those minor gods get their own cabins to stay in. Before, me, and the others, only stayed in Hermes Cabin, that's where the people who weren't claimed by their godly parent go or the people whose godly parent is only a minor one; and of course, the children of Hermes. So every summer, I go to Camp Half-Blood. Summer in America though, is in June and July. So the only time I get to go to Camp Half-Blood is the whole month of July. It's located in Long Island, New York in America. Actually, we're not supposed to tell anyone except our parent because some people at school might be monsters or they will kill us …"

Sounds of realization came out.

"So … Have any monsters attacked you yet?" Hermione asked out of curiosity.

"Nope! Thank goodness or else my life at Hogwarts would be the worst," Demelza thanked.

"Hey Demelza," this time, it was Harry who asked. "Didn't we learn that demigods are supposed to have guardians?"

Again, Demelza smiled. "Of course. Mine is Patricia Allison of Hufflepuff."

Sounds of realization filled the air once again. No wonder Patricia was in a Muggle wheelchair. "Just so you know, you can't tell ANYONE or else the Furies – sorry, I meanthe_ Kindly Ones_, would well … they would do what they do." Learning about Furies moments ago, everyone's eyes widened and some involuntary nodded.

The bell signaling the next lesson rang. "What an interesting lesson we had today, class! Now, I want at least a thirty-six inch essay on demigods," hearing groans, Professor Amyna gave them a pointed look and continued, "By the end of this week. This was a very interesting lesson and seeing the excitement on your faces while I was giving you lectures on Greek mythology, I bet it will be a breeze! You might even write more! Unless, you weren't paying attention of course." She looked at Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode who were giggling away during class. "Off to your next lesson, now! All of you! I will see your essays by the end of the week!"

Students filed out of the class chattering away, all recapping the information of the gods and Demelza's sharing on demigods.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were discussing who their godly parents would be. "'Mione should be a daughter of Athena," Ron commented.

"Oh, stop Ron. I can't be the daughter of the goddess of wisdom," Hermione replied, blushing.

"Aw, stop being modest 'Mione. You're practically the brightest witch of our age! There'll probably be lots of books as well in the Athena Cabin," Harry pointed out.

"But –" Hermione tried to retort but Ron cut her off.

"Harry's right, Hermione. And it suits you best. Plus, you have blonde hair and grey eyes4. They said that the children of Athena usually have blonde hair and grey eyes. That's a big coincidence!"

Hermione smiled. "You know what," she said, swinging her arms over Harry and Ron's shoulders. "You're right. I could be a daughter of Athena."

"There we go!" Harry and Ron said together.

"Ron, you could be a son of Hephaehestus, only Merlin knows how you carry incredibly strong things and you have a hobby for tinkering don't you? Harry, you could be a son of Apollo, well, because you have a very impressive singing voice – don't look at me like that, it's true – and you immediately see the snitch which is a great advantage for archery." Hermione said, a matter-of-factly.

The Gryffindor boys thought about it and glanced at each other for a brief second. They shared a grin.

"See, Herms, you are the brightest witch of our age!" Harry teased. Hermione smacked him on the shoulder for calling her the awful nickname. "Ouch, woman," Harry said rubbing his shoulder in mock hurt. The trio laughed until they reached the Charms classroom.

* * *

"Alright, class!" Chiron bellowed. "Today, we will be learning about wizards! So turn to page 394 and let's get started!"

_Eleven in the morning, we have class with Chiron instead of having javelin throwing. All because of other worlds and universes. Isn't one enough, already? _Percy thought. He looked at his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. She was already reading the book assigned: _Other Universes and Worlds Other Than Yours by Sibeta Amunet_. He shook his head and chuckled. Annabeth turned to face Percy. "What's so funny?" she asked. "Nothing. Just typical you," he replied. The daughter of Athena's cheeks turned pink then turned back to the book.

"All right class! Who can tell me what a wizard is?" A number of children of Athena raised their hands. "Hmm … Annabeth?" Chiron called. "A wizard is a human born with the ability to use magic," the blonde stated. "Exactly!"

"In the wizarding world, they call non-magic community, the humans, 'Muggles'. Also, there are three different types of bloodlines: Pure-blood, half-blood and muggle-born." Murmurs of the word 'half-blood' floated across the room. Chiron, the ever-so-good emotion-reading centaur (for now it's confusion) replied to their unasked question, "No. Those type of half-bloods are not half-god, half-human, however we do not know." Annabeth swore to Athena that she just saw Chiron's eyes twinkle.

"Pure-bloods is the term for wizards and witches who have a purely or approximately pure magical heritage. There are no Muggles in their family trees, however, this is rarely, if ever, true. For if wizards did not mate with any Muggles, their race would have died out years ago and we would not be learning about them today.

Moving on, half-bloods in the wizarding world are wizards and witches who have Muggle or Muggle-born parent and magical parent. It also relates to you, as you are all half-bloods since parent is well, a god.

Muggle-borns are witches and wizards who both have Muggle parents but is a witch or wizard themselves as one of their ancestors, a Squib, married a Muggle and generations later, a Muggle-born is born. Which leads me to tell you to turn to page 396, where you can find out more on the blood-lines of the magical heritage.

On a sort-of unrelated note, they are all quite related to the god, Hecate."

The demigods looked at the children of Hecate and shrugged their shoulders. "Tomorrow, we will learn more about wizards and witches but now, off to your activities!" Chiron said.

* * *

A/N:

(2012 self)

4- In later chapters, you'll find out why Hermione has blonde hair and grey eyes and not brown hair and brown eyes. For now, imagine Hermione as Emma Watson in the movie: Ballet Shoes J

Yayyy! Chappie 2's finisheeddd! :D The demigods will find out Demelza's a witch and our Hogwarts pupils find out where Camp Half-Blood is! Next chapter will be taking place two weeks later, which means … drum roll please! ::drumming sound and a crash:: OUR SEVENTH YEARS GRADUATE FROM HOGWARTS D':

But not only that! Professor Amyna has a surpriiiise :3 Now! ONWARD TO CHAPTER THREE! Don't forget to review!

P.S. Chapter 3 takes place only in Hogwarts and it's going to be quite long since it's our Golden Trio's story on how they became friends.

(2014 self)

I am very well aware of how ridiculous the parenting is, I'm probably gonna scrape this chapter and replace it with something better, I'm getting there. But do review so I can see where I can improve :) 3


End file.
